cfbhcfandomcom-20200215-history
NFLHC
NFLHC general description to go here. Season Format The NFLHC season format consists of a 4 preseason, a 17 week regular season, followed by a 12 team single elimination playoff, culminating in the NFLHC Super Bowl. Preseason NFLHC Preseaon events are to include training camps, and preseason games. Preseason games are exhibition games and therefore do not count towards regular-season totals. Because of this, teams do not focus on winning games, but rather they are used to evaluate teams. Regular Season Each of the league's 32 teams will play a 16-game schedule which includes one Bye week for each team. Under the NFLHC Scheduling Formula, each team plays each of the other three teams in their own division twice. In addition, a team plays against all four teams in one other division from the opposite conference. The remaining game on a team's schedule is against the team who finished in the same divisional rank in the other division in the team's conference. The team that fulfills this rank in the first season was selected at random. Postseason At the conclusion of the regular season, a 12 team, single elimination playoff is held. Each division champion is automatically seeded, with the remaining slots going to the two best teams in each conference. In the wildcard round, the #3 seed will play the #6 seed and the #4 seed will play the #5 seed. The #1 and #2 seeds have a bye to the divisional round. In the divisional round the #1 seed in each conference will play against lowest seeded team to win in the wildcard. The #2 seed will face the higher seeded team to win in the wildcard round. The winners face each other in the conference championships. The two conference champions face off in the NFLHC SuperBowl. The league also hold the NFLHC Pro Bowl during the post season. It is held at Camping World Stadium in Orlando, Florida. Trophies and Awards General information about the Lombardi Trophy, conference trophies (if we are to have them), and a general description of individual player and coach awards. Teams Draft NFLHC Entry Draft Every offseason the NFLHC entry draft is held. CFBHC players who are juniors, and redshirt sophmores, or later are eligible to enter the draft. The team with the worst record in the previous season receives the first pick in the draft, followed by the rest of the teams that missed the playoffs, then the playoff teams not advancing in the divisional round, followed by the conference runners-up, then the Superbowl teams with the champion getting the last pick. There are seven rounds, with the order being the same fore each round. In the event that an expansion draft was held, the expansion team(s) will receive pick before the last place team in every round. In the event of multiple expansion teams, they will all pick before the last place team, using a snaking order just like was used in the expansion draft. As four expansion teams have been approved for the 2015 season, the 2014 last place team will recieve the 5th pick in the entry draft, behind the expansion teams. Draft picks are tradeable. Expansion Draft An expansion draft will be held in the event that the league expands by creating adding newly organized teams. This draft takes place before the annual NFLHC entry draft. To assure that these teams can quickly become competitive, they are allowed to pick players from existing NFLHC teams to join their own. Each existing team may select up to seven players to protect from the expansion draft. In the event of multiple expansion teams, the draft order will be snaking, with the draft order reversing in each round, see table. A maximum of four players from each existing team may be drafted, after which all remaining players become ineligible. Existing teams will receive compensatory picks in the entry draft for each player lost in an expansion draft. Compensatory draft pick are not able to be traded. Free Agency General free agency information to go here. Suggest rough yearly salaries are listed below. Tagging Details Franchise and transition tagging is done with normal re-signings. A franchise tagged player signs a 1 year contract at a salary equivalent to the highest they've been paid in a season during their current contract + 30%. A team cannot franchise tag a player multiple times. The limit is 1. A franchise tagged player cannot be traded or cut for that season. A franchise tagged player will be slightly less likely to re-sign with the team the next cycle. A transition tagged player signs a 1 year contract at a salary equivalent to the highest they've been paid in a season during their contract + 10%. Any team can sign them away (first dibs) but must provide their nearest two 1st round picks as compensation to do so. A transition tagged player is not impacted in likeliness to re-sign. Transition tagged players can have their offers matched by their current team should an offer come through from another team. Transition tagged players are allowed to be traded once they clear all the offers from other teams. A team can only Franchise OR Transition tag, but not both. Contract Information The most updated contract information can be found in CFBHC Update v1.2h. Players now receive a split of guaranteed and rest money. Players can hold out in seasons where they receive less than 50% of their salary from guaranteed money, signified by an orange background in that team's contract sheet. Category:NFLHC